<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maddie snaps by dannyphantomyeetme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561709">Maddie snaps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme'>dannyphantomyeetme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Maddie thinks Vlad's obsession with Danny is about more than being his father, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfill for @danphanwritingprompts on Tumblr. Maddie decides it’s time for the charade to end and calls Vlad out on his creepy behavior towards her and her family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maddie snaps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She held the phone in an unsteady hand as it rang. She wasn’t fully certain she was doing the right thing, but she damn well had to try.</p><p>Vlad sounded tired when he answered with a soft “yes?”. Probably he thought it was Jack again, trying to get him to hang out now that he lived so close-by.</p><p>“You need to stop,” Maddie said.</p><p>“Madeline,” Vlad said, voice perking up. “To what do I owe this-”</p><p>“I damn well mean it, Vlad,” Maddie said. She sounded much more confident than she felt. “The obsessive behavior towards me, that I can handle, although I swear it borders on stalking. I’ve kept the peace for years, <em>years</em>! For Jack’s sake. But don’t think I haven’t noticed you hanging around <em>my boy</em>.”</p><p>She paused, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Vlad said, slowly.</p><p>“You do, I know you do!” Maddie said. “Just last week, you showed up at that spot he and his friends hang out, the Nasty Burger, and you two argued about something.”</p><p>“Did he tell you that?” Vlad asked. She couldn’t quite understand the tone of his voice.</p><p>“No, Betty Finnegan told me. I have friends in this town, Vlad! Roots! People who tell me if they see something strange! What do you have?”</p><p>Maddie felt almost smug, pointing out that bit of information. She had lived in Amity Park for years. Vlad had only shown up to become their mayor, and how he had managed to win that election was still beyond her.</p><p>“Maddie,” Vlad said. “It’s really not what you think.”</p><p>“I don’t care what it is,” Maddie said. “You stay away from my son and you stay away from me, or I’ll- I’ll-”</p><p>She cut off. What would she do? He was the mayor.</p><p>“Hmm?” Vlad asked, sounding almost amused.</p><p>It was that, the amusement at her anger, that did it. Hot rage shot through her body.</p><p>“You just watch your back, Vlad,” she said. “Some of these guns I have work on more than ghosts.”</p><p>Before he could reply, she hung up, her lips pressed together in a thin line.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>